tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Muzét
Muzét ist ein Hauptantagonist aus Tales of Xillia sowie ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Xillia 2. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Muzét wurde zwanzig Jahre vor Beginn des ersten Spiels von Maxwell erschaffen und ist, da sie vom selben Geist geboren wurden, die große Schwester von Milla Maxwell, die kurz nach ihr erschaffen wurde. Im Gegensatz zu Milla erhielt Muzét jedoch keinen menschlichen Körper, der erst wachsen musste. Der Grund für die Erschaffung Muzéts und Millas war erst, dass die Elympionen es vor zwanzig Jahren geschafft haben, ein Loch in das Schisma zu schlagen und nach Rieze-Maxia vorzudringen. Während Millas Zweck dem diente, Exodus vom wahren Maxwell abzulenken, sollte Muzét alle töten, die über das Schisma Bescheid wussten. Seitdem residiert Muzét üblicherweise in Elympios. Fünf Jahre vor Beginn des ersten Spiels rettete Muzét, scheinbar zufällig, eine ältere Frau und ihre Tochter, die in einen Unfall verwickelt worden waren. Die Tochter überlebte jedoch nicht, und seitdem las Muzét der blinden alten Frau Geschichten vor, was zuvor ihre Tochter gemacht hatte. Tales of Xillia Als Ivar die Lanze von Kresnik aktiviert und ein Loch in das Schisma schlägt, das groß genug ist, dass elympionische Armeen durchdringen können, erscheint auch Muzét in Rieze-Maxia, um ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen. Muzét erscheint zunächst Jyde Mathis, der von den anderen im Chaos im Fezebel-Moor getrennt worden war. Sie vereinen sich später am Tempel der Xailen-Wälder mit der restlichen Gruppe, wo Muzét und Milla sich das erste Mal begegnen und Muzét sich als ihre ältere Schwester offenbart. Muzét schließt sich der Gruppe hierbei für eine Weile an. Als die Helden die E.S.S. Zenethra entern, um die Lanze von Kresnik aufzusuchen und endgültig zu zerstören, da sie zur Nutzung des Anderwelt-Reaktorplans genutzt wird, vernichtet Muzét mit ihren Artes das Schiff, obwohl die Helden noch darauf sind. Dabei passiert es, dass Milla all ihr Mana verbraucht und stirbt. Schließlich läuft Muzét Amok in Rieze-Maxia, um alle zu töten, die vom Schisma Bescheid wissen oder auch nur wissen könnten. Hierbei tötet sie allerlei Unschuldige, mitunter in Millas Heimat, Nia-Khera. Zudem hat sie mit Alvin ausgemacht, dass sie ihn zurück nach Elympios bringen würde, wenn er Jyde töten würde. thumb|left|300px|Muzéts Statusbild in "Tales of Xillia 2" All die Zeit über versucht Muzét nun, Kontakt mit Maxwell aufzunehmen und bittet ihn, dass sie zu ihm zurückkehren darf, weil sie ihre Aufgabe ja erfüllt habe. Maxwell reagiert jedoch nicht auf sie, da er den Gedanken verfallen ist, wieso Milla anders gehandelt hat als er wollte und ob die vier Großen Geister auf sie eingeredet haben. Da Muzét keine Antworten erhält, verfällt sie dem Wahnsinn. Als die Lanze von Kresnik vom Meeresboden geborgen wird, will Muzét sie endgültig zerstören. Die Helden bekämpfen und bezwingen sie daraufhin, und in Wahnsinn aufgelöst bestätigt Muzét, dass es einen wahren Maxwell gibt und dass sie nicht weiß, wieso das, was sie tut, hilft, Rieze-Maxia zu schützen. Muzét flüchtet daraufhin zur Nia-Khera-Heiligkuppe und wird von Gaius verfolgt. Muzét erschafft auf der Heiligkuppe einen Dimensionsriss, wird jedoch von Gaius angesprochen, der ihr Flehen an Maxwell vernimmt und sie als jämmerlich bezeichnet, weil sie nicht dazu imstande ist, für sich selbst zu denken. Schließlich bittet Muzét ihn, ihr einen Grund zu geben zu leben, wofür sie selbst Maxwell betrügen wird. Letztlich beschwört Muzét mit ihrer Kraft die Lanze von Kresnik zur Weltenkreuzung und lässt Maxwell davon absorbieren. Sie überreicht Gaius zudem ein Schwert, das mit ihrer Kraft gespeist ist, womit Gaius Zeit und Raum durchtrennen kann. Muzét steht Gaius im letzten Kampf gegen die Helden treu zur Seite, doch sie werden bezwungen. Nachdem die Helden sich entscheiden, das Schisma endgültig zu zerstören und Rieze-Maxia un Elympios zu vereinen, bietet Milla Muzét an, mit ihr im Geisterreich zu leben, nachdem sie nun doch zum wahren Maxwell wird. Muzét nimmt das Angebot an und lebt gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester und den vier Großen Geistern im Geisterreich. Tales of Xillia 2 Muzét erscheint das erste Mal in der Helioborg-Festung, wo sie die anderen Helden aufsucht, da sie auf der Suche nach Milla ist. Sie hat Milla mit ihrer Kraft geholfen, das Geisterreich zu verlassen, und hatte gehofft, dass sie sie bei Jyde finden würde. In Hamil schließt Muzét sich den Helden dann an, da sie sich um die anwesende Milla sorgt: Denn wenn sie so ist wie ihre Milla, ist sie unachtsam und impulsiv. Abhängig vom gewählten Ende wird Muzét mit Milla schließlich in das Geisterreich zurückkehren, nachdem Origin das Miasma versiegelte und Chronos ihm beisteht. Persönlichkeit Muzét ist eine beinahe gelassene Persönlichkeit, jedoch ist sie sehr stark von anderen Leuten abhängig. Hat sie niemanden, der sie führt, verfällt sie rasch dem Wahnsinn. So vertraut sie zunächst auf den wahren Maxwell, dann auf Gaius und schließlich auf Milla, mit der sie jedoch eine enge Geschwisterliebe pflegt, sodass es nicht allzu sehr wie Abhängigkeit wirkt. Muzét bemüht sich schließlich stark darum, von Millas Freunden anerkannt zu werden, und tritt dabei häufig von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste. Kampfstil Als Großer Geist ist Muzét zu starker Magie imstande und manipuliert dabei Zeit und Raum. Im Nahkampf wehrt sie sich, indem sie mit ihren Haaren zusticht oder zuschlägt. Sie kann ebenfalls als heilende Figur agieren. Im Finalkampf von "Tales of Xillia" kann Muzét sich selbst mithilfe der Fertigkeit "Engelsruf" einmal von der Kampfunfähigkeit mit wenig Energie wiederbeleben, und mit der Objektverwendung "Starke Behandlung" kann sie augenblicklich einen großen Teil der Energie von sich und Gaius gleichzeitig heilen. Muzéts Fähigkeit im Kampf ist die Notfallteleportation: Wird sie von einem Gegner angegriffen und vollzieht danach einen Vorwärts- oder Rückwärtsschritt, wird sie kurzzeitig unbesiegbar. Muzéts Partnerfertigkeit ist die Teleportationshilfe: Bei einem Vorwärtsschritt des Spielers teleportiert Muzét ihn an den anvisierten Gegner heran. Bei einem Rückwärtsschritt des Spielers teleportiert sie ihn etwas vom anvisierten Gegner weg. Wissenswertes *Durch die Geister-Quasselstrippe 2000, auch als Geisterradio bekannt, ist es Ludger Kresnik möglich, Muzéts Gedanken zu hören. Hierbei erfährt er, dass Muzét mitunter Probleme damit hat, menschliche Höflichkeit zu verstehen, da es sich beispielsweise nicht ziemt, andere auf ihre Nasenhaare anzusprechen, Barthaare und Wimpern aber vollkommen in Ordnung sind. *Muzét hat ein sehr gutes Gehör und belauscht zur persönlichen Unterhaltung Menschen. Charakterliste en:Muzét Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Xillia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Muzét Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia 2